A Lover For Undertaker!
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: As of right now it's only a partial chapter, I want to know if people like it before I continue it. The story is that my OC, Abigail Azaelis, is the mate of Undertaker, a man who is in denial about their mate-ship. Abigail has been hunting him for centuries and he's done nothing but run. Undertaker has already had the love of his life, or so he thinks, but Abigail knows otherwise!


Undertaker x Oc(Abigail Azaellis)

Wandering the streets of London was a white-haired woman, she moved a cane back and forth in front of her. She was, seemingly, taking a simple stroll. A sound made her pause before dashing in the direction of the sound, jumping over every obstacle in her path.

When she reached a back alley, she paused at a store front that had coffins propped up on it and sign that read "Undertaker" on it. She started forward but stopped when she saw a boy waiting impatiently to be let in. The door was opened by an old friend of hers, Michaelis.

**Abigail's P.O.V.**

So Michaelis has another contract, how intriguing. And the soul is pure despite all that has come against him.

I moved to the door and knocked.

"I wonder who that could be?" Said a voice full of joy.

Michaelis opened the door, he was shocked to see me but only his eyes showed it. The crow demon took in my appearance and smirked at my cane.

"I see you still have your cane with you." He said referring to my blind act. "Come in."

My eyes went to the boy from earlier. He looked at me with a bored expression that held a deep-seated hatred of something.

"I see you found yourself a new snack, Michaelis. A fine choice indeed." My mates eyes widened behind his hair when he heard my voice, and his maniacal smile was replaced with a frown.

"I've given the information that you paid for little earl. I must speak to this woman alone now, please." My mate asked in a serious tone.

"Before we go, what is your name miss?" asked the boy in a voice rife with authority, it was somewhat rough but pleasant.

"I am Abigail Azaelis, of the Babylonian Empire, second female shinigami to be born." I say to him.

"I am earl Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, known through out England as the Queen's Guard Dog." Ciel says. "I wonder why a woman would came to visit Undertaker, but you need not tell me."

"I have searched for 'Undertaker' for a very long time, it's what one does for their mate after all." I say in a cheery voice. Michaelis looked shocked at the news.

"Lady Abigail, why did you not tell me?" Michaelis had a hurt expression on his face.

"Sebastian, since when have you been _friends_ with anyone?" Ciel asked the crow demon.

"'Sebastian' and I have been acquainted for some time. Now, if you please, my lord, I wish for some alone time with 'Undertaker'." I grab my mate as he tried to sneak out through a trick coffin.

Ciel and Sebastian left without another word, although Michaelis looked back to make sure that I was safe. When they left in their carriage, I let go of the silver-haired man.

"Why do you avoid me? We are soul mates, beings meant for each other." I get right to the heart of the matter, no use beating around the bush.

"I am not meant to be with another Shinigami." He said matter of factly. I was almost boiling with rage at his statement, and . . . also hurting.

"I have looked through our records at the Library of Reapers! I knew when I saw you that we were meant to be together, meant for each other. I even asked the Almighty!" I paused a moment to steady my breathing. "Why, why don't you want to be a couple?"

"I won't be with you because I have already found my soul mate, and she died almost as soon as I found her."

"Get over that woman! That was infatuation and she couldn't have cared less about you! I bet you still carry a memory locket with a piece of her hair in it."

"That I do. I can't wait for you to die so I can add you to my collection." He said as he pulled out a chain of memory lockets.

"I see that you still carry a piece of your mother around. Perhaps I should tell your daddy that you miss her. Or should I tell the Phantomhive boy that you had a thing for his grandma. In fact, you're the one that killed her." I was pacing back and forth from indignation at _my mate _loving others but not _me_.

"I didn't kill her!" He finally lost that calm demeanor of his.

"Oh, that's right. It was the babe that you conceived with her. Should I tell Ciel that he almost had another aunt?"

"It would do you no good to do so, Abigail." I shivered when he said my name. "Or should I tell my father about 'my mate' not being faithful to me. After all, he would take my side since I'm his son. The only one that didn't turn into some monster."

"Says the man with the Aurora Society. If you continue down that path then not even your father will take your side." Soon he would do deplorable things that would turn the world against him. " And I have physical needs that you weren't around to fulfill. If you had stayed then you would have experienced how good I am."

"I bet that even a virgin that knows nothing of the bedroom is a better partner than you." My blood was boiling in anger at his statement, it's time to show him what I can do.

"Fine! I'll show you how good I am at fucking!" I threw my cane to the side and let my cloak drop to the ground before tackling him.

"Aelius, I'm going to play with you so much that you won't be able to walk."

Aelius was shocked at my words and actions, but I could feel him hardening beneath me. I licked my lips as his face started burning with a blush as I parted his robe. I purred at what was revealed.

"You still wear sexy boots and tight clothes." I ran a hand over his stomach and felt the muscles dance. "I can't wait to have you withering in ecstasy."

Suddenly, to my resentment, the door opened to show a red-haired reaper.

"I know that you're here Bassy! I can smell your powerful fragrance in the air!" The reaper said in an effeminate, gritty voice. Red, as I didn't know his name, looked around until he spotted me on a now quivering 'Undertaker'. "Did I interrupt?"

I stood up quickly, leaving Aelius on the floor.

"I was seducing my mate! I haven't seen him in almost a hundred years and I was about to bend him to my will!" This _man_ interrupted me from doing something that I have craved for centuries, I'll kill him unless he makes a good argument.

"Sorry dear, but you might want to turn around because he's trying to leave." He pointed behind me, I looked back to see Aelius trying to crawl away.

"Oh hell no!" I cried before jumping on his back. Aelius made and 'oomph' noise before laying still. "You aren't leaving until I prove that I'm not a bad bedmate."

"I hope that I can get my Bassy like that one day." The red head said as he looked at us.

"Who is Bassy? And who are you?" I asked. Aelius was starting to squirm so I started to comb his hair with my fingers, he relaxed almost instantly.

"I am Grell Sutcliffe! My Bassy is Sebastian, a demon, he works as a butler for Ciel Phantomhive." Grell paused for a moment. "Who and what are you?"

"I am Abigail Azaelis, one on ten female reapers." Aelius started to squirm again at my words but I just went to massaging his scalp, he settled down quite nicely.

"You're the second one to be born! I idealize you for all the souls you've reaped and all the men you've conquered!" Grell said enthusiastically as he jumped and clapped his hands.

"Thank you, Grell, but I have to get back to my mate before he tries to slither off. Again." I punctuated my last word by bouncing in Aelius's back, causing him to groan.

"So sorry for interrupting! You do what you need to before he gets away!"

* * *

**So I'm making a new fanfiction and was wondering what you guys thought of it. It's (obviously) for Black Butler! And I won't continue until I get 10 REVIEWS for this. So please review and tell me what you think. :}**


End file.
